


Make a Wish

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-05-19
Updated: 2000-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:16:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Just a little dancing by candlelight.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Make a Wish - by Ashinae  
  
 **Rating/Warning:** Closer to PG-13 than R, but wanted to be on  
the safe side. Slash! Nothing graphic at all and no language. Pure, unadulterated  
sap. And really, no plot at all.  
 **Pairing:** Fraser/Vecchio  
 **Disclaimer:** All things Due South belong to Alliance... sigh!  
 **Spoilers:** Nope.  
 **Summary:** Just a little dancing by candlelight.  
 **Notes:** This is for my dear Joanne, who says I write way too  
much angst. Here's some happy sappy stuff for you. Please enjoy it :)  
The story is unbeta'd... any mistakes or weirdness are my own.

Feedback is good for the soul. Reach me at. 

* * * * *

**MAKE A WISH** \- May, 2000   
by Ashinae   


Anyone passing by the apartment building and cared to look up at the windows would see two dark-haired men in each other's arms, one wearing an Armani suit and the other in jeans and a plaid shirt. They were dancing, and all around them apartment 3J was illuminated by the glow of candlelight. 

Ray held his lover close to his body as they danced. Ray's hands gently stroked up and down Benny's back, eyes closed as he breathed in his partner's familiar scent. 

Benny's eyes were closed as well, and he had one hand on the back of Ray's neck while the other rested on his lower back. He never felt more secure and wanted, truly loved, than when his Ray held him close. He loved the feel of Ray's more slender body against his own, and there was little more soothing than Ray's long, elegant fingers moving up and down his spine. 

The song ended but the rhythm of the music remained slow and romantic for the next song. Benny drew back and smiled when Ray opened his eyes. At times like this, Ray's eyes softened and his green gaze made Benny's knees go weak. Then Ray flashed him a smile and Benny couldn't help but lean forward to gently kiss his lover's lips. 

When the kiss ended, the fingers of Ray's right hand moved up to run through Benny's dark hair, delighting in its silky texture. Benny's hair was growing longer and now Ray loved to touch it, stroke it back from his lover's forehead. He was always amazed by Benny's sweet beauty, how his eyes were so luminous, glowing in the soft candlelight. Burning more brightly than the candles was the love and devotion in that blue gaze, and behind that the passion that was so well guarded, but Ray could bring it out and be all but consumed by Benny's fire. 

Again they kissed, tasting each other, hands once again touching, exploring, and Benny slowly pulled off Ray's suit jacket. He let it fall carelessly to the floor and Ray didn't protest as he lost himself in the all-consuming kiss. His hands untucked Benny's shirt and found their way to his skin, lightly stroking Benny's sides. 

They parted once again, for air, and their gazes locked. Then they both smiled, and Benny ducked his head to taste the long column of Ray's neck. Ray's head fell back and turned slightly to gaze out the nearby window, at the perfect angle to look up at the sky above the building next door. 

"Benny," he whispered, "look." 

Benny raised his head to look where Ray was directing him. 

"A shooting star," Ray whispered. "Make a wish, Benny." 

"I don't need to, Ray," Benny said softly. "Everything I could ever want is right here with me now." 

Ray smiled. "I love you, Benny." 

"And I, you." 

The night melted away to the two men who continued their dance, the candles casting shadows around the room and over their bodies as they sank down together onto the bed, and the silence that followed was punctuated only by heated whispers and the sounds of love taking on the most beautiful physical form. 

FIN.


End file.
